Fishing
"''It's more than a challenge to make Fishing rewarding and interesting enough to spend time on, so what I've done is gone the traditional RPG route. When you fish you will have a chance to find treasure. The lowest chance to find treasure starts at 20%. Among this treasure you can find magic items. You will find better items as your skill progresses and the chance of finding magic items will also increase." - ''Copied from the update post. At skill level 150+ you will be able to hook items off of mobs, allowing an easier way to farm certain mob items. For example, if you desperately need eggs you can simply use the fishing rod to obtain the item by casting your line into a chicken. Fishing skills are all passive. Passive Abilities Treasure Hunter Player has a chance to find random items in addition to the fishes they reel in. Chance and quality of items increase as Fishing skill is levelled up! There's a 6.67% to 33.33% chance for the item pulled to be randomly enchanted. The strength/level of enchantment and odds of said item being enchanted depends on Fishing level and Treasure Hunter Tier. Magic Hunter Magic hunter is the probability of fishing an enchanted treasure with the probability of an enchanted item appearing, starting at 6.67% (rank 1/5) at level 1-199, and increasing by 6.67% per 200 Fishing levels. At level 800, the probability caps at a maximum of 33.3% (rank 5/5). Sometimes the message "You feel a touch of magic in this cast." will appear to indicate the skill activating. Shake From fishing level 150 onwards, the player will be able to shake items loose from mobs by hooking them with the fishing pole. It can be used repeatedly for a large number of items depending on the remaining health of the mob (Fishing Rod deals 1 damage to mobs). For instance, a Skeleton at full health can drop up to 37 arrows before they die. (Goodbye flint and feathers!) This skill has probability to be activated that depends on your fishing level. The below chart shows known % drops (multiplied by Shake chance) at Fishing level 150+ Experience Table Note: These are the default settings. They can be changed in the configuration file, so stats may vary from server to server. AFK Training Methods AFK methods (as of 1.3) are now moot as fishing rods loose durability when rapidly recasting Douchette's Simplest Plan. : This method will be easiest and the fastest method to set up. It doesn't guarantee longevity or efficiency, but you can do this very easily if you just need to leave the computer for a while. * Empty your inventory * Get a fresh fishing pole * Stand facing water. Preferably somewhere safe, like a pool in your own house * Hold down Right Mouse Button with something heavy (stapler, hole puncher, etc.). You can also use tape to tape down the button * Get fish and treasures *Note this method won't last long, since your fishing pole will get used up eventually. So don't use this method if you're going to bed. This method is best for leaving your computer for less than 2 hours. *Actually, you could set up a dispenser that dipenses a fishing pole every so often, filling in the empty space where the poles used to be. However, this requires more resources and some skill with redstone. : --Douchette 16:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *If you have the Inventory Tweaks mod, you can have more than one fishing pole in your inventory. When one pole breaks it will automatically change to a new one. *Note that the above method will work for approximately 2-4 fishing poles depending on your level, at which point treasure will be picked up instead of switching over to a new pole due to the items sitting at your feet getting picked up faster than it will pull a new pole out of inventory to fill the slot : --Raorm With this, you can a 3x3 circle with a block in the middle. Put signs and water source blocks to make the player move in a continous circle. Also put water in the 3x3 circle's outer blocks. Then, place an iron block about 2 blocks above so it blocks out the water in one of the roof water blocks. This will extend the longetivity of one block as long as you have string in your inventory, as well as leveling up repair. If you are good at redstone, you can make it so that the iron blocks comes out with a piston every certain amount of rotations which saves you lots of string. Spottycat's Fence Bubble Method - Minimum Air Time : Find a body of water, at least two squares deep. Build an enclosure, fence or whatever to protect yourself from monster spawns. If the hook is getting caught on blocks when you cast, your enclosure is too small. Also, do not block the ceiling in, as you want to make sure you're under "outdoor" fishing conditions for the 1 per 15 seconds average instead of the 1 per 25 seconds average of indoor fishing. Inside your enclosure, place a 1 wide, 2 long, 2 tall stack of fences in the water. Hop down next to the fences and edge yourself as close to the nearest water block as you can without activating your air meter. Turn yourself toward the water and cast to your heart's content. : This can also be done with reeds, but reed placement restrictions and getting the hook caught in the reeds make this block type less desirable than fences. : This method allows you to spam right click via taping it down, macroing or doing whatever it is you do to cast while minimizing the amount of time your bobber is in the air instead of the water, maximizing your chances to catch something while you're afk. : Katen's AFK Fishing (requires a lot of resources) : First, build a dispenser and then an infinite loop linked to the dispenser. Extend the time of the loop, so that it has a duration equal to the amount of time it takes to deplete a fishing rod needed. After filling the dispenser with fishing rods, follow Douchette's 'Simplest Method', making sure you do it in front of your dispenser. This method will allow you to stay AFK longer than by simply using Douchette's 'Simple Method'. Salanite's Fish-overnight AFK Guide : First build a walls around the spot. Put an overhand in them. Put torches inside(best done in a non-pvp area. I had a sharpness IV Fire aspect I sword, woke up the night, went downstairs and it says "you died".). Put something heavy enough to keep the mouse down to repeatedly cast, and go in the water, look down and put something heavy on the spacebar to keep afloat. When you come back, your level should be increased by at least 15 and you should have treasure. Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering